A two-fiber polarization-maintaining fiber assembly having two polarization-maintaining optical fiber cables assembled integrally by a two-fiber ferrule is fabricated in a conventional manner which comprises the steps of:
(1) removing covers a few centimeters from the leading end of each of the two polarization-maintaining fiber cables;
(2) filling a thermoset resin in an inner space of the two-fiber ferrule;
(3) inserting the two polarization-maintaining fiber cables into the inner space of the two-fiber ferrule and inserting their exposed fiber portions into corresponding fiber holes of the two-fiber ferrule;
(4) clamping the two-fiber ferrule so as not to be rotated and axially rotating each of the polarization-maintaining fiber cables to determine the orientation of the polarization-maintaining fiber cables;
(5) heating up the two-fiber ferrule to cure the thermoset resin.
However, the conventional method for fabricating a two-fiber polarization-maintaining fiber assembly has the following disadvantages.
(1) The step of inserting the exposed fiber portions of the polarization-maintaining fiber cables into the corresponding fiber holes of the two-fiber ferrule is troublesome.
(2) The step of adjusting the orientation of each of the polarization-maintaining fiber cables is troublesome.
(3) The step of curing the thermoset resin is troublesome.